


Sneaky Bastard

by hunters_retreat



Series: Higher Standards [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sam is sneaky, Shower Sex, Timestamp, Underage (Sam is 14/15 in this story.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He knew Sam could be sneaky but he’d never seen his brother use it like that before.  Not that Dean was complaining because surprise blow jobs in the morning were never going to go unappreciated but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Higher Standards was written for my [](http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[hs_bingo](http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/)  card. This timestamp was written separately for the timestamp meme.  This is for [](http://mdlaw.livejournal.com/profile)[mdlaw](http://mdlaw.livejournal.com/).  I couldn't manage another library fic (the boys weren't cooperating) but I hope shower porn works in its place :P

  
It was early.  Way too early for Dean to be awake.  As much as he’d like to go back to bed, he’d promised Sam that he’d meet him for breakfast and go for a run together before class started.  Dean knew how important it was to keep up their training regime while they were at school but he hadn’t expected Sam to want to do it before class.  Dean had gotten used to going out on his own after classes and eating up the pavement.  Going before class sucked out loud and the only reason he was doing it was because Sam had made him promise last night before he’d let Dean fuck him. 

Sneaky bastard.

Dean dropped his head as he started the shower and stepped under the warm water.  No coffee before the run meant that Dean needed something to help wake him up.  He just hoped Sam realized he was getting a pre-caffeinated Dean this morning.

The halls of the dorm were quiet.  No one was awake that early and Dean had the place to himself.  It was nice.  After years of living with just Sam and Dad he was used to sharing but the dorms were something else entirely.  Even with a single room of his own, Dean spent most of his time with other people and it was wearing on him.  Alone time in the shower was a nice change.

At least until he felt the stall door close behind him and turned to find his brother smiling at him.

“Sammy?”

“Knew you’d have to hit the shower before we went,” Sam said as he moved forward, kissing Dean softly.

Dean wasn’t awake enough for rational thought so he went on instinct instead, pulling Sam close to him, enjoying the feel of his brother’s naked body against his.  When Sam started kissing a path across Dean’s neck, he let his brother go and closed his eyes. 

He didn’t expect his brother to drop to his knees in the shower, or the way he looked up at Dean through watery bangs as he brought one hand up to cup Dean’s growing erection.  Sam smirked at him though as Dean’s fingers twined in the back of Sam’s hair.  Without words, Sam leaned up and took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered as Sam began working up and down his shaft.  Sam’s fingers wrapped around the base, stroked softly, before moving further back as he began to play with Dean’s testicles.  Dean let his head fall back against the wall for a moment before he felt compelled to look back at his brother.

When Sam looked up at him, lips stretched wide around Dean’s cock, he couldn’t help the way his hips moved, pressing further down Sam’s throat.  Sam moaned and Dean didn’t stop himself from doing it again.  Dean watched as Sam’s hand moved away from Dean’s body and the way he began stroking himself as he continued to lick and suck Dean. 

“Fuck, Sammy, gonna get off just sucking me?  Want my cock in you so bad that’s all you need?”

Dean didn’t know if Sam’s movements were supposed to be a nod yes or not, but the way he felt around Dean, the knowledge that Sam was getting off on this as hard as Dean was, it was enough to send him over the edge.  He watched as come spilled down Sam’s chin and the way his brother swallowed around his cock, trying to take most of it.

“Sammy, Jesus,” Dean pulled his head back but he just watched as Sam continued to fist himself, his moans muffled as he bit into Dean’s stomach as he spilled all over the ground between Dean’s feet.

Dean finally let his head rest back against the shower wall as Sam leaned against Dean for support.  After a few minutes, Sam staggered up to his feet.

“You really expect me to go running after that?” Dean asked.

Sam laughed softly into Dean’s neck.  “Nope.  Knew it would get you into the showers before the rest of the dorm woke up though.  Just wanted to blow you before breakfast.  We can run after class tonight.”

Dean was left gaping because Sam had planned that?  Sam walked out of the shower stall, taking his towel with him, while Dean sat there trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.  He knew Sam could be sneaky but he’d never seen his brother use it like that before.  Not that Dean was complaining because surprise blow jobs in the morning were never going to go unappreciated but still.

When he finally turned off the water and stepped out, Sam was waiting by the benches, already dressed.  Dean couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of his throat as he reached for his pile of clothes that were waiting. 

“Sneaky bastard.”

 

 


End file.
